Mi paz Mi muerte
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Naruto se ha cansado de vivir... y para terminar con su vida recurre a Akatsuki... SasuNaru, ligero ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

**-Nunca pensé que capturarte fuera tan fácil, en verdad me has decepcionado... Naruto-kun**

Uchiha Itachi caminaba a mi alrededor. Me observaba de manera curiosa y furiosa al mismo tiempo... su permanente Sharingan me tenía en la mira: ninguno de mis movimientos pasaba de a desapercibido.

**-Y yo que ansiaba tanto pelear contigo-** comenzó a alzar la voz**- Esperaba que fueras un verdadero reto… ¡Se supone que eres Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El jinchuuriki mas poderoso de todos!-** se acercó y me acorraló contra la pared**- Y sólo bastó un golpe de Kisame para dejarte inconsciente-** se aproximó a mi rostro**- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te asustaste tanto que no pudiste ni meter las manos? ¡¡RESPONDE!!**

**-No veo...- **le hablé tranquilamente**- Cual es el problema, después de todo su misión siempre ha sido capturarme- **miré fijamente sus ojos color carmín**- Debería estar agradecido de que haya sido tan fácil... y de que no lo maté...**

Sonrió al ver lo retador que me estaba comportando. Se alejó un poco

**-Si dices que eres capaz de matarme...-** de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en el estómago… caí de rodillas y tosí un poco de sangre**- ¡¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!!- **me jaló de los cabellos**- ¡¡¿Por qué no lo intentaste?!!- **me propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada**- ¡¿Por qué te dejaste capturar?!-** y cuando caí al suelo comenzó a patearme** - ¡¿Por qué permites que te haga esto?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO HACES NADA?!**

Continuó varios minutos más... cuando se tranquilizó se alejó...

**-Jajaja****...-** no podía evitarlo**- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-** comencé a reír mientras me levantaba del suelo; limpié la sangre que caía por la comisura de mi boca

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

**-Creí que era lógico, Itachi-san-** me recargue en la pared**- Es obvio ¿no?...-** le sonreí abiertamente**- Quiero darles a Kyubi **

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Si ustedes extraen a Kyubi de mi cuerpo... moriré, ¿verdad?**

**-Te dejaste capturar... ¿para morir?**

**-Si...- **me acerqué un poco**-No puedo suicidarme: las heridas se curan... no pueden matarme: además de que las heridas sanan, nadie tienen la fuerza para hacerlo... ni siquiera usted...- **frunció el seño**- Darles a Kyubi es la única manera de terminar con mi vida...**

**-...**

**-Además...- **sonreí**- Todos ganan: ustedes tienen a Kyubi y yo obtengo mi muerte- **me senté en el suelo; las costillas me dolían**- Es algo que beneficia a ambas partes, ¿no lo cree?**

**-¿Por qué quieres morir?- **nuevamente su cara se volvió inexpresiva**- Recuerdo que siempre decías: **_**"quiero ser Hokage, quiero que todos me reconozcan y me respeten"**_**...- **se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mi espalda... me abrazó**- ¿Qué sucedió contigo?**

**-Puede alguien... que no es capaz de salvar a sus amigos, ¿convertirse en Hokage? Dime... ¿que piensas, Itachi-san?**

**-No, no puede- **me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla**- Si no puede salvar a una persona, ¿cómo espera salvar a toda una Aldea?, si carece de esperanza, ¿cómo puede alentar a otros?...**

**-Lo sé****...- **me aferré a su regazo**- Por eso lo hago: si no puedo cumplir mi sueño... ¿cómo puedo seguir viviendo?**

**-Has madurado, Naruto-kun...- **se acerco a mi rostro y me regaló un beso... bueno, solo fue un roce entre nuestros labios... luego se levantó y dirigió a la oscuridad de aquélla habitación**- Pero piensa esto: ¿realmente no puedes cumplir con tu sueño?- **me dirigió una mirada... extraña**- ¿Realmente no puedes hacer que mi hermano regrese a la Aldea?...- **y desapareció

Me quedé unos minutos mas pensando en sus palabras... pero...

**-No, no puedo...-** algo cálido rodó por mi mejilla**- Lo he intentado por mucho tiempo... y ya no puedo... ya me cansé...-** me acosté en el frió suelo; abracé mis piernas**- Ya no quiero sufrir... ni llorar... sólo quiero desaparecer...**

Cerré mis ojos...

Era hora de dormir...

__________

Este fue mi segundo fanfic de Naruto... y ya sé que es algo "emo"... ¡pero vamos! ¡dénle una oportunidad!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

No se cuanto tiempo pase en aquélla habitación: podrían haber sido horas, días, años... el tiempo ya era algo irrelevante para mí, sólo pasaba y ya...

Hubiera sido muy duro si me hubiera dado hambre, o sed... pero no sentí la necesidad de consumir algo... y si la tuve francamente no lo recuerdo...

Lo único que sí recuerdo era el frío: estaba congelado… helado… y aunque estaba acurrucado en el suelo no lograba calentarme… estaba temblando…

Suspiré y mi aliento salió en forma de vapor… los dedos ya no los sentía, ni las piernas… ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera sentía el cuerpo… sólo estaba consciente de que estaba acostado… o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía

Si estuviera en Konoha me arroparía con mi manta favorita…

…

Que tontería: aún pienso en las cosas que me hacían feliz… o al menos que parecían hacerme feliz…

Supongo que es normal que, apunto de morir, pienses en todo aquello que te alegraba; qué hiciste durante tu vida y si estuvo bien o mal para arrepentirte…

Pero yo… no me arrepiento de nada… bueno, de lo único es que no fui la suficientemente fuerte para traer a Sasuke de vuelta… todo por ser débil…

¿Cómo puedo seguir así?

**_-"Eres patético"-_** de repente me encontré frente a una enorme puerta con barrotes; todo estaba lleno de agua... unos enormes dientes blancos se mostraron en la oscuridad de aquella prisión**_...- "¿Vas a dejarte morir así como así? Que pequeño, débil y estúpido eres..."_**

**-No te preocupes: a ti no te pasara nada, datte bayo...**

**_-"¿Qué no me pasara nada? ¡¡Me van a sacar para encerrarme en otra prisión!!"_**

**-Pero no morirás...**

**_-"¡¡Es mejor morir que vivir de esta manera!!"_**

**-Si... supongo que tienes razón... pero piénsalo: ¿en verdad quieres morir?**

**_-"..."_**

**-Eres el biju más poderoso de todos: estoy seguro de que no tendrás muchas dificultades para liberarte de su técnica...**

**_-"Si quieres morir"-_**me sonrió de manera perversa**_- "¿Por qué no me liberas y yo te elimino? Prometo que será rápido..."_**

**-No lo haré... porque eso te haría feliz... y yo... te odio...**

**-"¡¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO!!! ¡¡¡LIBERAME!!! ¡¡¡SI NO, JURO QUE TE MATARE!!!" **- se abalanzó contra mi y su enorme garra atesto un certero golpe... bueno, casi...

**-Ya no hay que pelear...-** le dije mientras saltaba hacia atrás; ya no estaba a su alcance**- Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas... tranquilízate, por favor...**

**_-"¡¡¡¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!!!!"-_** su siniestra voz resonaba fuertemente por toda la prisión**_- "¡¡¡TE MATARE!!! ¡¡¡LO JURO!!!"_**

**-Kyubi... yo... perdóname...**

**_-"¡¡...!!"_**

**-Lo lamento… pero, por favor, entiende: es la única forma…** - me acerqué poco a poco **– Yo te odio: por ti las personas me lastimaban y me maldecían, por ti estuve solo mucho tiempo, por ti no pude disfrutar de una vida normal… pero, por otro lado… eras el único que estaba conmigo, a la fuerza, lo sé, pero… nunca me dejaste solo…**

**_-"…"_**

**-Yo... le mentí a Itachi-san: si puedo suicidarme... encontré una técnica...**

**_-"Entonces, ¿por que?"_**

**-Porque tú morirías conmigo...**

**_-"Pero eso era lo que siempre quisiste..."_**

**-En un principio si... pero me di cuenta que, a pesar de todo, siempre me ayudaste... y fue cuando el deseo de eliminarte desapareció...**

**_-"..."_**

**-Esa fue una de las razones por las que me dejé capturar: porque así te encerrarían pero vivirías...**

**_-"Tu me odias..."_**

**-Pero llegue a tomarte cariño... y estoy seguro de que puedes liberarte de su técnica...**

**_-"Eres pequeño, débil y estúpido... pero muy interesante..."_**

**-Cuídate... ¡ah! Se me olvidaba**- le sonreí**- Solo es un pequeño favor...**

**_-"Depende"_**

**-¿Podrías dejar a Konoha tranquila?**

**_-"No te aseguro nada..."_**

**-Adiós Kyubi... buena suerte...**

**_-"¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer...?"_**

**-Jamás he estado tan seguro...**

**_-"En ese caso_**_"-_ de la enorme criatura que era, se convirtió en un... pequeño zorrito... se me acercó y subió a mi pecho**- "Adiós Naruto"-** y me lamió la mejilla

Luego todo se tornó oscuro...

...

Cuando abrí los ojos la puerta de la habitación se abrió...

**-Ya es hora, Naruto-kun**- Itachi-san se me acercó y acarició el rostro**-Pronto todo terminará**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Salí de aquella habitación en compañía de Itachi-san...

Estábamos en medio del bosque; la luna y sus amigas las estrellas se alzaban esplendorosas en el oscuro cielo... las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente gracias a la ligera brisa, dando un aspecto mágico al entorno...

Era una hermosa noche para morir...

**-Sígueme- **dijo de improviso, sacándome de la bella visión

Creo que recorrimos 10 Km.; iba saltando en las ramas de los árboles sin ningún problema... y de pronto me sentí mareado… las piernas me flaquearon...

Tuve que detenerme unos instantes

**-Me siento débil...**

**-Obvio-** de pronto Itachi-san ya estaba a mi lado**- No has comido nada en todo el tiempo que estuviste encerrado**

**-¿Cuánto?**

**-Alrededor de 2 semanas- **se acercó y me sostuvo entre sus brazos**- Lo único que consumías era agua; te ofrecí alimento, pero lo rechazabas...-** de repente me subió a su espalda**- Me sorprende que sigas vivo...**

**-A mi también-** lo abracé por el cuello y me acurruqué en su espalda... el olía... a canela

Era extraño; me sentí muy tranquilo en su espalda: era tan... suave... cómodo... cálido...

**-Al parecer te agrada estar así-** me dijo con cierta burla mientras comenzaba a moverse

**-De hecho si-** empezaba a darme sueño, tal vez por el movimiento: era como si me estuviera meciendo**- Que bueno que mis últimos momentos sean tan agradables... pero no esperaba que usted me los brindara**

**-No tengo nada en contra de ti, Naruto-kun**- salió a un campo**- Es más: me caes bastante bien; siempre he pensado que eres muy divertido y terco**

**-Grrr- **le gruñí un poco molesto

**-Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias-** entró nuevamente al bosque**- Sólo te he perseguido porque en tu interior yace Kyubi, no era nada personal... y es curioso-** de pronto se detuvo**- Pero cargándote así, me recuerdas a Sasuke cuando era pequeño**

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su nombre... ¡no!, ¡otra vez no!... mis ojos se humedecieron... mis brazos comenzaron a temblar...

-**Naruto-kun**- de repente me bajó y recargó en un árbol**- Hay algo que he querido preguntarte...**

**-... Dígame...**

**-¿Por qué sigues amando a Sasuke?**

**-A... amar... ¿de... de que habla?**

**-No es necesario que lo niegues: lo se desde hace mucho tiempo...-** suspiró- **¿Por qué sigues amándolo a pesar de que te traicionó?**

Era curioso: yo mismo me había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces... y siempre era la misma respuesta...

**-No lo se**

¿Cómo podía seguir amando a ese traidor? ¿Por que cuando me dejó por conseguir poder? ¿Por qué cuando nunca dudó en lastimarme? ¡¡¿Por que?!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUE?!!!

**-No lo se... pero duele... mucho**

**-¿Te duele tanto que ya no soportas seguir viviendo?**

**-Si... al principio creí que podría traerlo de vuelta y que todo seria como antes, o incluso mejor-** sentí arder mis mejillas**- Pero no pude... por más que lo he intentado no puedo... y ya me cansé...**

**-Lo comprendo...-** dijo al mismo tiempo que volvía a cargarme

**-Ahora que lo pienso-** sonreí**- Nunca le dije lo que sentía por el**

**-¿Nunca?- **preguntó un poco incrédulo

**-No... Cuando quería decirle siempre había algo que me lo impedía... y después de un tiempo me di cuenta que, diciéndole, sólo se alejaría de mí... eso era algo que yo no podía soportar...**

**-No se te ocurrió que, tal vez, solo tal vez... ¿te correspondería?**

**-Eso era imposible... era Sasuke Uchiha: el novato numero uno de nuestra generación, poseedor de Sharingan y un gran ninja que con técnicas sorprendentes... ¿y yo que era? Solo Uzumaki Naruto... Era obvio que el se alejaría... y no podía soportar la idea de que me dejara solo...**

**-Es por eso que cuando se fue intentaste desesperadamente llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha... y al no conseguirlo perdiste el deseo de vivir...**

**-Si...**

**-Pero, si regresara, ¿qué harías?**

**-No entiendo**

**-Si el regresara a Konoha arrepentido, ¿lo perdonarías? ¿A pesar de todo lo que te hizo?**

**-El jamás volverá...**

**-Solo responde...-** su voz imponía autoridad y exigencia... era demasiado extraño que se pusiera así por una simple suposición...

**-Si- **dije finalmente**- Si lo perdonaría... todo porque soy un estúpido enamorado... pero nunca volverá, no importa lo que pase...**

**-Entiendo**

El resto del camino permanecimos en silencio y me agradó: ya no tenía ánimos para seguir hablando de Sasuke y de lo patético que yo era... pero fue curioso: me sentí bien al hablarle de eso a Itachi-san... no se lo había dicho a nadie, y no esperaba que el poseedor del Magenkyo Sharingan me escuchara

Ya me sentía mucho mejor

**-Gracias-** sentí la fuerte necesidad de decírselo... Ahora lo abrazaba con cariño...

**-¿Por que?**

**-Por escucharme... y porque pronto terminarás con mi vida...**

Cerré los ojos...

Me quedé dormido...

...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

POV´S ITACHI

Después de decirme eso se quedó dormido; en cuanto a mi... estaba perturbado...

¿Darme las gracias porque pronto acabaría con su vida? ¡¿Qué había sido eso?!

Nadie me había agradecido por algo así… ¡OBVIO! ¡¿Quién lo haría?!

Cuando esos cerdos llamados humanos están a punto de morir en mis manos imploran misericordia; incluso me ofrecen dinero, mujeres, tierras, poder... pero eso solo es basura que los pudre y sin dejarlos terminar acabo con sus patéticas existencias...

Pero Naruto-kun... es diferente...

Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que las personas de la Aldea lo despreciaban, incluyendo mi clan; pero siempre sonreía y nunca lo vi llorar...

Admiraba esa tenacidad y perseverancia... y su sonrisa era una de las cosas que mas despertaba mi admiración...

Siempre quise pelear con él: estaba seguro de que se volvería fuerte, ¡y mas teniendo a Kyubi!, seguramente me vencería...

Y fue todo lo contrario: cuando lo encontramos en medio del bosque, sentado en un tronco, Kisame se apresuró y atestó un golpe en su nuca...

Eso fue suficiente...

Pero no para mi... estaba frustrado… ¡¡¿Por que había sido tan sencillo?!! ¡¡Necesitaba una respuesta!!

Y al conocerla sentí compasión: Naruto-kun es de las personas que necesitan un sueño para seguir luchando, la esperanza de conseguirlo era lo que lo mantenía vivo... y al comprender que jamás lo lograría su existencia ya no tuvo sentido...

Ese sueño era Uchiha Sasuke...

**_-"Mi hermano no volverá a Konoha hasta que me mate"-_** pensé**_- "Y cuando lo haga no puedo asegurar que regrese"-_** de lejos visualicé a Kisame y a Tobi; pronto llegaría**_- "Naruto-kun sabe eso"-_** aceleré el paso**_- "Tengo lástima por él... pero me molesta que todo se termine sólo por Sasuke..."_**

Minutos después ya estaba con Kisame y Tobi

**-Se tardo mucho, Itachi-san**- dijo el enmascarado, luego miró con curiosidad a Naruto-kun- **¡¡Es mas lindo de lo que imagine!! Ahora entiendo su retraso ¡Seguramente estaba haciendo cosas malas!**

**-Cállate Tobi **

**-Ya estamos listos, Itachi-san**

**-Vámonos**

Avanzamos otros 10 Km. Hasta llegar a un enorme lago

**-Abre la puerta Kisame- **ordené

Después de unos sellos y un golpe en el suelo, el lago se partió por la mitad, revelando una entrada

**-Vayamos...**

Bajamos varios metros. Se distinguió una enorme cueva... los miembros que sobrevivían de Akatsuki estaban presentes y no eran los hologramas de siempre: eran sus cuerpos reales...

**-Bien hecho**- habló repentinamente el líder

Nunca lo había visto: imponía respeto y miedo; su cabello era color naranja y tenía múltiples piercings en los labios, nariz, orejas… y lo que mas me impresionó: el Rinnengan en sus ojos...

Solo pude bajar la cabeza...

**-Empecemos de una vez...-** se apartó de todos y comenzó su técnica **-Fuinjutsu, Genryu Kyu Fujin**

Apareció la estatua; todos empezaron a ocupar sus lugares...

Y, al mismo tiempo, Naruto-kun despertaba

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó aún adormilado

**-Ya es hora-** lo bajé de mi espalda y le señalé dónde debía colocarse; abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver la imponente estatua**- No me digas que tienes miedo**

**-No... sólo que... es increíble**

**-Itachi-** dijo el líder**- Tenemos que empezar...**

**-Si...-** luego me dirigí a Naruto-kun**- Este es el adiós**- estiré mi mano**- ****Me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente**

**-A mi también- **estiró su mano y estrecho la mía en señal de despedida**- ****Gracias...**- sonrió

Nos soltamos...

Rápidamente me coloqué en mi lugar

**-Muchos de nuestros miembros han muerto, por eso será más tardado extraer a Kyubi. Debemos utilizar todo nuestro chackra para que esto salga bien**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tomara?**

**-Alrededor de 1 mes...**

**-Cuando esto pase ¡quiero irme de vacaciones! Iré a una bonita cabaña en el bosque, me atenderán unas lindas chicas, comeré helado y...**

**-¡¡YA CALLATE TOBI!!- **le grité desesperado, ¡me sacas de quicio**!-**** ¡¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA TUS TONTERIAS!!**

**-No te enojes. Si quieres, puedes venir con migo... ¡¡y permitiré que me des masajes!! Después de todo pareces una chica, ¡¡y una muy linda!!**

**-¡¡¿Que?!!**

**-Cállense...-** ordeno el líder

**-Bueno **

**-Lo siento**

Todos concentramos nuestro chackra; la boca de la estatua se abrió y los nueve dragones salieron... atraparon a Naruto-kun y empezaron a extraer al biju...

Poco a poco, por su boca y ojos empezó a salir un chackra de color rojo...

**¡¡¡¡PAAAMMM!!!!**

Kisame cayó de repente al suelo...

**-¿¡Que demonios...!?**

La técnica se interrumpió...

El cuerpo de Naruto-kun cayó... pero no tocó el suelo: alguien lo había salvado de la caída...

El intruso se dirigió rápidamente a la salida con Naruto-kun en su espalda

Salí corriendo tras él, pero aumentó la velocidad

**-No escaparás-** corrí más rápido

Cuando el llego a la entrada estuve seguro que no podría abrir la puerta… sin embargo realizó unos sellos y utilizó la misma técnica que Kisame para abrir el lago...

**_-"Solo aquel que posee el Sharingan es capaz de copiar una técnica así"-_** pensé divertido

Ambos salimos del lago

Trató de adentrarse en el bosque pero lo intercepté a tiempo

Quedamos frente a frente… y gracias a la luz de la luna pude distinguir sus facciones...

**-¿Se puede saber que haces... hermanito?**

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV´S NARUTO

_-Sigues siendo inferior a mí. Jajaja, y pensar que no lograste nada con Orochimaru, eres un estúpido_

**"¿Que... qué esta pasando?"**

_-¡CÁLLATE! ¡¡TE MATARÉ!! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE CUESTE!_

**"Esa voz... yo la conozco"**

_-Eres tan patético: te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus emociones_

**"La tierra tiembla... ¿por que?"**

_-¡¡¡CALLATE Y PELEA CONMIGO!!!_

**"¿¡Que rayos esta pasando!?"**

_-No tengo ninguna intención de pelear contigo... al menos no hasta que seas digno de mí, ¡ni siquiera has desarrollado el Magenkyo Sharingan! ¡¿Crees que podrás pelear así?!_

_-Katon, Goryuka no Jutsu_

**"El aire... el aire quema"**

_-¿Crees que me vencerás con ese nivel? Te mostrare lo que es una técnica: Katon, Ryuka no Jutsu_

**_-"¡¡ESTUPIDO!! ¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS!!"-_** me dijo repentinamente Kyubi**-****_"¡¡LEVANTATE!!"_**

Abrí los ojos con cierta dificultad... el cuerpo me pesaba...

**-Estoy mareado-** me senté y observé mi alrededor

Todo se estaba quemando...

**-¡¿Qué rayos...?!**

Escuché un choque de metales... como si fueran espadas; miré arriba...

**–****No puede ser...**

Itachi-san y Sasuke estaban peleando...

**_-"Te perdiste de mucho_****"-** era otra vez Kyubi**- _"Eres un debilucho..."_**

**-Esto... no debería estar pasando...**

**_-"¿Que?"_**

**-¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE ME MATARIAN!!!-** grite histérico**- ¡¡SE SUPONE QUE TE EXTRAERÍAN DE MI CUERPO!! ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE YA DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ SIGO CON VIDA?!!**

**_-"Tranquilo"-_**dijo calmado**_- "Ya estaban haciendo la extracción cuando repentinamente llegó el Uchiha"_**

**-¿Sasuke?**

**_-"Si: el interrumpió todo cuando mandó a volar a un tipo que parece pez"_**

**-Sasuke...-** miré hacia donde estaba**- ¿Por que?**

**-Necesito tu ayuda-** de repente Itachi-san estaba en frente de mi**- No te muevas; dolerá un poco, pero todo saldrá bien**

**-¿Que?**

**-Lo lamento pero no morirás-** colocó una afilada espada en la boca de mi estómago... al parecer era Chokuto, el arma de Sasuke**- Aún tienes una oportunidad...**

Sentí una fuerte punzada... llevé mis manos a mi estomago: era sangre... mucha sangre...

Yo... no podía mantenerme despierto...

… yo... quería dormir...

**-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-** grito fuertemente Sasuke... ¿gritó?, ¿por mí?... no, debe ser sólo mi imaginación... **-¡Resiste!-** sin saber como ya estaba a mi lado**- ¡¡No cierres los ojos!! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡¡¡No cierres los ojos!!!**

**-¿Qué decías, hermanito?-** dijo con burla Itachi-san**- ¿No dijiste que no te importaba?¡¡Quítate!!-** de un jalón lo separo de mi**...****- ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Ríndete!**

**-Sasuke...**

**-¡Naruto!**- me miró desesperado... no, imposible: debo estar viendo mal**- ¡Quédate conmigo!**

Ya no pude mas... solo cerré los ojos...

Todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

**_-"¿Hasta cuando vas a hacerte el muerto?"_**_- _algo mojaba mi cara**_- "Lamento informarte que no es así... ¡YA DESPIERTA!"_**

**-¿Eh?-** abrí los ojos de golpe

**_-"Vaya, ya era hora_****"-** era Kyubi en su forma de zorro pequeño**- "_Has dormido bastante"_**

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

**_-"En mi sagrada habitación; créeme: debes sentirte orgulloso por estar aquí, ningún humano había visto esto"_**

Era una enorme habitación: con alfombras, cojines, almohadas... era muy acogedor y suave

**-Que...-** de pronto recordé**- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde esta Itachi-san?! ¿Y Sasuke?**

**_-"Ya terminó la pelea..."_**

**-¡¿Cómo están?!**

**_-"Bueno, ninguno murió... Itachi está bien, al menos más que Sasuke..."_**

**-¡¿Está muy herido?!**

**_-"Un poco, pero no te preocupes: ya todo se arregló"_**

**-Que bueno...-** me acosté en un cojín... miré el techo**- Ahora que lo pienso… las cosas no salieron como yo quería...**

**_-"Me alegra"_**_-_ se acercó un poco**- "_No me convencía la idea de que los tipos con capa negra me encerraran y usaran"_**

**-Estoy seguro de que no lo habrías permitido**

**_-"¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! ¡¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS PUEDE CONMIGO!! Pero no hubo la necesidad"-_** se acurrucó en mis piernas**- "_Ese Uchiha llegó en el momento justo"_**

**-Yo diría que en el más inoportuno... estaba a punto de lograrlo**

**_-"¿El que? ¿Morir? Como si tuvieras tanta suerte"_**

**-Ahora tengo que pensar en otra forma...**

**_-"¿Sigues con eso?"-_** me miró molesto**- "_¡Ya déjalo! Al contrari,: deberías estar mucho más animado, después de todo fue Sasuke quien te salvó, ¿no?"_**

**-No me salvó, sólo me utilizó como anzuelo para atraer a Itachi-san... yo nunca le he importado**

**_-"..."_**

**-Ya no puedo recurrir a Akatsuki...-** me levanté**- Solamente me queda una opción...- **bajé la cabeza**- Perdóname... pero tendrás que morir conmigo...**

**_-"¡¡¿MORIR CONTIGO?!!"_**

-**Ya te había dicho que recurrí a Akatsuki porque ellos te extraerían y yo moriría: todo con el propósito de que no tuvieras el mismo destino que yo... pero ahora que han fallado no me queda otro camino...**

**_-"¡¿Y por que ya no puedes acudir a ellos?! ¡¡Sólo fallaron porque el estúpido de Uchiha los interrumpió!!"_**

**-¡¡Y como tal se esconderá por un tiempo antes de volver a intentarlo!! Y yo... ya no puedo esperar más...**

**_-"¡¡¡PERO YO NO QUIERO MORIR!!! ¡¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA!!"_**

**-¡¡Lo se!! Pero... ya no sé qué hacer... quiero que todo acabe...**

**_-"¡¡PERO...!!"_**

**-Perdóname...**

**-¡¡NARUTOOOOOOO!!**

Un intenso grito me devolvió a la realidad… pero alguien estaba zangoloteándome... y muy, muy fuerte...

**-¡¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS!!!**

**-¡¿Que?!**

De golpe los abrí...

La persona que me maltrataba era...

**-Sa... ¿Sakura-chan?**

**-¡NARUTO!-** dejó de maltratarme; ahora me abrazaba- **¡¡Que bueno que estas bien!! ¡¡Estaba muy preocupada**!!- de pronto su aura se tornó asesina; tragué en seco-** ¡¡¿Pero que diablos estabas pensando?!! ¡¡¿SABES POR TODO LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR?!!-** su mano se convirtió en puño: estaba a punto de estrellarlo contra mi cara...

**-... lo siento... no era mi intención molestarlos**

**-Naruto...**

**-… sólo pensaba en lo mucho que dolía...**

**-Naruto-** ya se había calmado; se sentó al borde de mi cama**- Las cosas se han puesto muy serias: tu huida se ha considerado como traición; los ancianos exigen que seas castigado...**

**-...**

**-¡Pero Tsunade-sama esta hablando con ellos en este preciso momento!-** dijo notablemente animada**- ¡¡Estoy segura de que te perdonaran!! O la menos tu castigo no será tan severo...**

De pronto me dí cuanta de otros detalles...

**-¿Dónde estoy?**

**-En el hospital de Konoha**

**-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que...**

**-Respecto a eso...-** dijo interrumpiéndome; sus ojos habían tomado un brillo extraño**- Hay una gran noticia: por fin, después de tanto tiempo, a regres...**

**-¡¡¡NARUTO!!!-** entró repentinamente Tsunade-obachan**- ¡¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS HABIAS ESTADO?!! ¡¡¡¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!!!**

**-... este...**

**-¡Sakura!- **ella se tensó- **¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUI!!!**

Y salió corriendo

**-¡¡NARUTO!!-** no pude evitar temblar: parecía que iba a matarme**- ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!**

**-Yo...**

**-¡¡NO!! ¡¡TU NUNCA PIENSAS!! ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!!- **se acercó... y me abrazó- **¡¡¡NO VUALVAS A ASUSTARME ASI!! ¡¡¡PENSE QUE HABIAS MUERTO!!!-** empezó a sollozar**- ¡¡Tu no puedes morir!! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡¡TU NO PUEDES MORIR!!**

**-Ya no se preocupe...-** correspondí a su abrazo**- Le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir**

**-Eso espero...- **se apartó y secó las lágrimas**- ¡¡Porque la próxima vez yo misma te matare!!**

**-¡Gulp!**

**-Ahora descansa; debes reponerte-** se dirigió a la puerta**- Pero, antes de todo, hay alguien... que quiere hablar contigo...**

**-¿Alguien?**

**-Si... alguien que ansía verte mucho**- sonrió**- Pero es mejor que descanses: ya tendrán tiempo de hablar con calma...**

Salió...

**_-"¿Alguien? ¿Quién será?"-_** preguntaba Kyubi desde mi cabeza

**-Eso no importa-** me levanté de la cama; busqué mi ropa y me vestí...

**_-"¿Qué haces? ¡Se supone que debes guardar reposo!"_**

**-Ya lo estoy bien: tu chackra hace siempre el trabajo, ¿no?**

**_-"¿Y que hay de lo que le dijiste a Tsunade?"_**

**-Mentí, tonto **

**_-"Pero..."_**

**-Kage Bushin no Jutsu**

Mi copia apareció; le di la bata del hospital y también las vendas

**-Acuéstate y finge dormir-** le ordené**- Debes actuar como yo en todo momento; si te descubren debes evitar que me persigan**

**-¡¡Si!!**

**-Dejo todo en tus manos**

Abrí la ventana y salí...

…me coloqué en el techo del hospital...

Debía escapar de la Aldea...

...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sin perder tiempo me adentré en el bosque. Corrí lo más rápido que pude por si se daban cuanta de Kage Bushin y me perseguían… más valía estar prevenido

Miré el cielo... ¡que coincidencia! Era como aquella noche que Itachi-san me cargaba en su espalda… recuerdo el ligero movimiento y también su olor a canela...

Me llevaba al escondite de Akatsuki para que extrajeran a Kyuubi...

Y luego llegó Sasuke...

…

…

Me di un ligero golpe en la mejilla, ¡no era tiempo de pensar en eso!...

Sin poder evitarlo me desvié un poco y llegué a la cima de una colima. Las luces de las viviendas hacían que Konoha luciera hermosa

**-Extrañaré esto...-** dije en voz alta**- Mirar la Aldea desde aquí era una de las pocas cosas que me alegraban-** suspiré**- Es una pena que el sueño de ser Hokage no me mantenga con vida**

**_-"Yo aun quiero destruirla"_**

**-Lo lamento… eso no será posible **

Volví al bosque y seguí corriendo… debía alejarme lo más posible... incluso salir del País del Fuego...

…

…

De pronto vino a mi mente un lugar...

**-Ya se dónde lo haremos**

**_-"¿Donde?"_**

**-Ya lo verás...**

Si iba al paso que mantenía llegaría a la mañana siguiente

**-No tengo tanto tiempo**- liberé parte del chackra de Kyubi... se formaron 3 colas...

**_-"Seguirás usando mi poder hasta el final, ¿verdad?"_**

**-De hecho necesito tu chackra para terminar con esto**

Mi velocidad aumentó de manera sorprendente… ya no corría... sólo volaba...

…

…

Pronto se escuchó el sonido de una cascada... ya habíamos llegado...

**_-"¡Este es...!"_**

**-El Valle del Fin...**

Me acerqué a la orilla del acantilado: las estatuas que limitaban los países se alzaban majestuosas a la orilla de la cascada; el agua caía como si nada la fuera a detener

Nada había cambiado desde aquélla vez…

Rápidamente me dirigí a la estatua de Uchiha Madara… me posé arriba de ella...

**-Aquí fue donde todo comenzó**- mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse**- No... mejor dicho, donde todo acabó...-** observé a alrededor**- Aún recuerdo nuestra pelea... jejeje estaba desesperado pero era irónico: también me sentía feliz porque Sasuke había reconocido mi habilidad-** lágrimas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo**- Llegué a creer que podría ganarle... creí que cumpliría mi promesa... pero fue inútil… y todo porque no tuve la suficiente fuerza...-** limpié mis ojos… había prometido no volver a llorar... **-Sólo por si acaso... ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**

Aparecieron 4 copias…

**-Deben formar una barrera-** empecé a explicarles**- Quiero que se alejen 8 Km. Y cuando estén listos comiencen**

**-¡Si!**

**-Tiene que evitar a toda costa que alguien pase. Lo que haré necesitara de mucho chackra: es obvio que se darán cuenta y enviarán a un equipo para que investigue... ¡Quiero que se esfuercen!**

**-¡SI!**

**-Muy bien... ¡Váyanse!**

Se esfumaron...

**-Ahora que ya todo esta listo...-** mis manos tomaron la posición adecuada- Empezaré...

**_-"¿En que consistirá tu técnica? Al menos para saber como terminará"_**

**-Buscando en varios pergaminos prohibidos encontré una técnica muy sencilla… pero que necesita bastante chackra: lo único que haré será acumular todo nuestro poder en el corazón...**

**_-"¿Por que?"_**

**-El corazón es el órgano vital, al menos para nosotros, porque que hace que tu chackra cure mis heridas y me otorgue poder para los jutsus. Concentraremos toda la energía posible en ese punto: el corazón no será capaz de resistir y terminará por paralizarse**

**_-"Entonces será un paro cardiaco"_**

**-Si...**

**_-"Que forma tan poco original de morir"_**

**-Perdona… no encontré nada más sencillo y en tan poco tiempo...**

**_-"Como sea"_**

**-No quería que sufrieras el mismo destino que yo...**

**_-"Ya somos dos_****… aunque_ es inevitable: ¿quién diría que el gran Kyuubi moriría sellado dentro de un mocoso? ¡Y mas de un simple paro cardiaco!... ¡¡Yo no quería terminar así!! ¡¡Quería morir en una gran batalla, o asesinado, o en una explosión!! Esto será decepcionante"_**

**-Lo siento...**

**_-"¡¡Ya deja de decir eso!! ¡¡Me molesta que te sigas disculpando por algo que es lo mejor para todos!! Quieres morir, ¿no? ¡¡¡PUES HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESPERAS?!!!"_**

**-Si... tienes razón...-** le sonreí**- Adiós...**

**_-"Si, adiós, como sea... ¡¡¡YA HAZLO!!!"_**

Así que comencé a acumular chackra en el corazón...

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo paso… pero comencé a sentirme mareado… me faltaba el aire y las piernas me temblaban...

Una a una aparecieron las colas...

1...

2...

3...

4...

Cuando apareció la cuarta cola creí que perdería el control y comenzaría a destruir todo a mi alrededor… sin embargo no fue así: sólo se formó la cola y ya... al parecer ya controlaba mucho mejor el chackra del zorro...

**-"Katon, Goukakyo no Jutsu"**

Vaya... ya se dieron cuneta...

**-"Aléjate"**

**-"No puedes hacer nada"**

Alguien quiere romper la barrera...

**-"Chidori Nagashi"**

Es inútil… nadie puede romperla... y menos ahora que los Kage Bushin ya pueden resistir el chackra de Kyubi

4...

5...

6...

...

Pum... pum... pum... pum… pum…

...

Falta poco…

...

Pum… pum… pum… pum…

...

Pronto

...

Pum… pum… pum…

...

Pum… pum…

...

Pum…

...

Se detuvo…

...

...

...


	7. Chapter 7

¡BIEN! Casi nunca escribo sobre mí o algo así... pero bueno, la situación lo amerita.

Quiero hacer una IMPORTANTE ACLARACIÓN: en este capítulo agregué algunos jutsus PERO no son del elemento propio de Naruto... por favor, compréndanlo: sepan que lo escribí pensando en la trama y también que, en aquel tiempo, aún no se descubría propiamente el elemento de Uzumaki, así que prácticamente improvisé. Entiendanlo... y si no les convece piensen esto: es UN FIC jojojojojojo (Seguramente j*dí a alguns)

* * *

Capitulo 7

Mi cuerpo cae... se estrella contra la tierra cálida... ya no siento nada... mis ojos solo ven oscuridad... y mi corazón... mi corazón ha dejado de latir

…

Ya todo se acabó

…

…

…

…

**_-¡NARUTO!_**

**-¿Eh?**

Abro los ojos... estoy en medio de oscuridad. No hay nada a mi alrededor

**-¿Quién… quien es?**

**_-¡NARUTO!_**

**-... ¿qué quieres?** -comencé a buscar **- ¿Quién eres?**

**_-POR FAVOR, ¡DESPIERTA!_**

**-¿Despertar?**

**_-NO TE PUEDES MORIR_**

**-¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-** grité desesperado **- ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?! ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate! **-... lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas**- Por favor...**

**_-NO ME DEJES SOLO... TE NECESITO_**

**-Nadie me necesita... no mientas... por favor**

**_-¡¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

Pum...

…

Pum... pum...

…

Pum… pum… pum…

…

Esos… ¿esos son latidos?...

…

Pum... pum... pum... pum…

…

Mi corazón… ¿está volviendo a latir?

…

…

De repente sentí fuertes golpes en mi pecho… y un aliento cálido que se metía por mi garganta

**-¡¡¡ABRE LOS OJOS!!!**

**-Cof, cof, cof**

**-¡¡Naruto!!**

Miré a mi lado...

Lo que vi... era demasiado...

**-¿Sa... Sasuke?...**

**-Naruto...**

... estaba paralizado...

**-¿Sasuke?-** mi mano se posó en su mejilla... su piel estaba tibia...

No podía creerlo: era la misma piel, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos negros que me dejaban hipnotizado... no podía ser... ¿sería que ya estaba muerto y yacía en mi propio paraíso?

Pero él comenzó a mover su mejilla bajo mi mano... el contacto era demasiado real...

**-Si... soy yo… -**sonrió

Y ahí estaba el causante de mi desdicha, el causante de que mi vida ya no tuviera sentido sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado... como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado

Esto... no tenía sentido...

Esto... no estaba bien...

**-¿Realmente.... realmente eres tú?**

**-Claro... soy yo…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-...**

**-¡¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!! –** rápidamente atesté un golpe con mi kunai en su cara

**-¡¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!! –** me esquivó pero no del todo: una herida en su rostro comenzaba a sangrar **-¡¡¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER?!!**

**-¡LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO YO! –** corrí hacia él y traté de clavarle mi arma **- ¡¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!!**

Su espada y mi kunai chocaron… nuestras armas oponían resistencia ante el ataque

**-¡¡REACCIONA NARUTO!! ¡¡SOY YO!! ¡¡SASUKE!!**

**-¡¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTA MAL!!**

Nos separamos y con otro movimiento las armas volvieron a chocar

**-¡¡¡¿CREES QUE ME VOY A TRAGAR EN CUENTO DE QUE SASUKE VENDRÍA A IMPEDIR MI MUERTE?!!! ¡¡POR FAVOR, NO SEAS ESTUPIDO!!!!**

Lancé el kunai y rápidamente empecé a formar sellos

**-Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

El dragón se formó y abalanzó contra mi enemigo, pero...

**-Katon, Goukakyo no Jutsu**

El ataque fue detenido por su elemento contrario... varios minutos ambos jutsus chocaron y peleaban por mantenerse uno encima del otro...

**-¡¡¡DETENTE NARUTO!!!** – gritó **- ¡¡¡ESCÚCHAME!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!!!**

**-¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ESTA EQUIVOCADO!!! –** los jutsus comenzaron a entremezclarse **- ¡¿CREES QUE TU ACTUACIÓN ME ENGAÑARÁ?! ¡¡QUE INGENUO ERES!! –** apliqué más chackra **- ¡¡¡SASUKE JAMÁS HARIA ESTO!!! ¡¡¡SASUKE SOLO ES UN TRAIDOR!!!**

**-¡¡Pero...!!!**

**¡¡¡BBBOOOMMM !!!**

Por la fuerza del ataque explotaron los jutsus... y ambos salimos volando...

…

Cuando caí a tierra rápidamente me puse de pie. Busqué a mi enemigo con la mirada...

**-¡Contrólate!** – repentinamente ya me tenía sujetado: con una de sus manos agarró las mías y con su antebrazo aprisionó mi cuello... **-¡¡Escúchame sólo un momento!!**

**-¡¡Suéltame maldito!! –** empecé a forcejear

**-¡¡¡SÓLO ESCUCHA!!!** – dijo con bastante autoridad... dejé de moverme...

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que me tranquilizara. Después de que mi cuerpo dejó de tensarse suavizó su agarre pero siguió sujetándome...

**-Muy bien...** – habló nuevamente **– Sólo escúchame...** – aspiró el aroma de mi cabello; me dio escalofríos **– Soy yo, Naruto: soy Sasuke Uchiha**

**-Mientes...**

**-¿Por qué no me crees? – **dejó de sujetarme... ahora me abrazaba **- ¿Por qué no crees que soy Sasuke?**

**-Él no haría esto –** podía soltarme fácilmente de su abrazo... podía atravesarle el corazón con mi Kunai... pero no pude, mi cuerpo no me respondía... luego de un suspiro pude proseguir... **– Sasuke es un vengador: no le importa nada más que su venganza... es lógico que nunca se haya interesado en mis sentimientos**

**-Te equivocas...**

**-¡¡NO ES CIERTO!! ¡¡Porque si le hubiera interesado nunca se habría ido!! ¡¡Nunca me hubiera dejado solo!! ¡¡LO ÚNICO QUE LE IMPORTA ES SU VENGANZA!!**

Me soltó...

Yo estaba tan enojado… tan frustrado… ya no me importaba si era o no Sasuke, le gritaría todo lo que me lastimaba, ¡¡¡E IBA A ESCUCHARME!!!

**-¡¡¡TE FUISTE PARA SER MÁS PODEROSO!!! ¡¡¡¿PERO LO CONSEGUISTE?!!! ¡¡NO, ¿VERDAD?!! ¡¡NO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE HACERLE FRENTE A ITACHI-SAN!!**

Me miraba serio...

**-Siempre dijiste que éramos un estorbo para ti… ¡¡QUE YO ERA UN ESTORBO PARA TI!! Peleaste conmigo muchas veces ¡¡y en todas me decías lo mismo!! ¡¡JAMÁS DUDASTE EN ELIMINARME!!**

Por fin... por fin le estaba gritando mi dolor...

**-¡¿CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE A SUFRIDO?! ¡¡¿QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE SE QUDO SOLO?!! ¡¡¡MUCHOS SUFRIMOS LO MISMO QUE TU Y NO VENDIMOS NUESTRAS ALMAS!!! ¡¡TU NO TUVISTE LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE Y SUPERAR EL DOLOR DE LA SOLEDAD!!! ¡¡ERAS DÉBIL Y LO SIGUES SIENDO!!**

Él estaba sorprendido... no decía nada...

**-¿Nunca pensaste que, permaneciendo en Konoha, podrías haber mejorado más?**

**-Yo...**

**-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡TU NO PENSABA EN NADA MÁS QUE EN EL PODER DE OROCHIMARU!! ¡¡A COPMPARACION DE ITACHI-SAN TU ERES UN ESTUPIDO!! ¡¡¡NO TUVISTE LA FUERZA PARA CONSEGUIR PODER POR TI MISMO!!! ¡¡¡NO ERAS NI ERES CAPAZ DE ENFRETAR LAS COSAS SOLO!!! Y dime, ¡¡¿EL PODER DE OROCHIMARU TE AYUDO?!! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ¡¡¡NO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE ELIMINAR A TU HERMANO!!!**

Creo... creo que estoy llorando...

-**Cuando peleamos en este mismo valle... dijiste que no te comprendía, que no sabía lo que era perder a una persona querida porque desde el principio estuve solo... pero te equivocabas: en cada ataque sentía que te perdía... en cada golpe, técnica, ¡¡incluso cuando hablábamos!! ¡¡EN CADA INSTANTE TE IBAS ALEJANDO DE MI!!**

**-Naruto... yo...** – trató de abrazarme pero me alejé...

**-¡¡¡YA ESTOY CANSADO DE LUCHAR!!! ¡¡¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI!!! ¡¡SOLO ERES UN TRAIDOR!! ¡¿Crees que con el hecho de venir arrepentido serás perdonado?! ¡¿Después de todo lo que hiciste?! ¡¡¿Después de todo lo que nos lastimaste?!! ¡¡¡SOLO ERES UN TRAIDOR QUE MERECE MORIR!!!**

…

…

…

**-Si... tienes razón...** – desenvainó su espada y se acercó; me extendió el mango del arma **– Tienes razón en todo... **– me miró a los ojos **– Vamos, Naruto... mátame...**

...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Mátame –** me miró fijamente- **Si tengo que morir quiero que sea a manos tuyas...**

¡¡No podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo!!

…

Yo… estaba muy enojado, muy dolido… y cuando le grité que merecía morir era lo que en verdad sentía... pero yo...

**-Quiero morir, Naruto...**

Eso me tomó totalmente desprevenido

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa...

**-Estoy conciente de que los lastime a todos… de que te lastime a ti** –suspiró-** En ese tiempo sólo pensaba en mi venganza y en la manera de cumplirla… y el ofrecimiento de Orochimaru era algo que no podía rechazar...**

**-Pero...**

**-Déjame terminar...-** volvió a suspirar –** Yo… ya no podía estar con ustedes: nuestros lazos me hacían dudar de mi verdadero objetivo... Sobre todo tú**

**-¿Por que?**

**-Tu presencia provocaba que mis objetivos, pensamientos... que todo se fuera a la mierda…**

**-Sasuke...**

**-¿Recuerdas… el festival de primavera?**

Creo... creo que si

**FLASH BACK (POV´S AI)**

_**-¡¡Sasuke, idiota!! ¡Sólo te gusta presumir!**_

_**-Yo no presumo, simplemente lo hago bien**- dijo mientras sonreía altaneramente_

_Era el festival de primavera. Konoha siempre hacía una celebración enorme que consistía en juegos, comida, karaoke, exhibiciones etc._

_El equipo 7 se había quedado de ver en los dardos. Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al mismo tiempo... bueno, mejor dicho, Naruto jalaba a Sasuke fieramente por que el Uchiha no quería asistir_

_Llevaban ya 20 min esperando a Sakura, cuando de repente llegó Ino_

_**-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke-kun**_

_**-Hola Ino, ¿cómo estas?**_

_**-Bien, gracias Naruto. Les vine a avisar que Sakura no vendrá: le dio varicela.**_

_**-Pobre**_

_**-Bueno, sólo vine a decirles eso... tengo que irme, ¡Shikamaru y Chouji me esperan!**_

_Y se fue_

_Y como ya estaban ahí decidieron relajarse y entretenerse con los juegos_

_**-Tenemos un ganador-** y el tipo que atendía los dardos le dio a Sasuke una enorme rana de peluche_

_El Uchiha recibió su premio con una gotita en la cabeza, pero notó que su rubio compañero lo veía (más bien a la rana) con los ojos llorosos murmurando: "Yo quiero esa rana" _

_Suspiró y le extendió el peluche_

_**-¿Qué haces, Sasuke?**_

_**-¿No se nota? Te lo estoy regalando**- dijo un poco sonrojado_

_**-¡¡¿De verdad?!!**_

_**-Si…**_

_Tomó el muñeco con gran entusiasmo y lo abrazó tiernamente… mientras que el pelinegro se sintió extrañamente atraído_

* * *

_5 horas después_

* * *

_**-¿Estas seguro de esto?**_

_**-No tengo otra opción, ¿o sí?**_

_**-Bueno, es que...**_

_**-No digas tonterías y cierra los ojos**_

_**-¿Por qué no puedo tenerlos abiertos?**_

_**-Me daría pena**_

_**-¡¡Kya!! Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo que se pasea por la Aldea con cara de "Ninguno-de-estos-perdedores-merece-mi-atención" está apenado, jajajaja**_

_**-¡Cállate!**_

_**-¿Piensas hacerlo?**_

_**-Ya cállate y cierra los ojos**- se acercó lentamente al rostro del rubio... besar aquellos labios era algo que ya, desde hacía tiempo, quería hacer..._

_Pero no esperaba que fuera en aquellas circuntancias_

_**-¡¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun!!**_

_**-¡¡Ya bésalo!!**_

_**-¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**_

_**-Luego voy yo, ¿sí?**_

_Resulta que en juego de peces (donde tienes que sacar un pez dorado de un estante) Naruto lo intentó alrededor de 30 veces y, al conseguirlo en el intento 31, fue feliz..._

_Pero no tenía dinero para pagar_

_Pidió ayuda al pelinegro... y ni entre los dos juntaron la cantidad_

_Así que crearon una atracción para compensar el dinero: "Se venden besos", y el gran besador sería Sasuke..._

_Y para la demostración tenia que besar a Uzumaki..._

_**-Lo vas a hacer, ¿o no? ¡¡Ya estoy harto!!**_

_**-Muy bien... ¡¡aquí voy!!**_

_Tomo con delicadeza su mentón y se acercó. Los labios de su amigo eran delicados y ligeramente rosados_

_**-"Es hermoso"-** pensó_

_Y con una delicadeza y cariño bastante extremos sus labios cortaron la distancia y se unieron_

_Era un roce, un delicioso roce..._

_Naruto entreabrió la boca y Sasuke aprovechó para meter su lengua, que fue bien recibida por el contrario..._

_Ambas se tocaban, saboreaban y disfrutaban; no les importaba quien mandara, sólo estaban concientes del placer que sentían_

_Sasuke maldijo mentalmente al mostrador que estaba enfrente de él: si no fuera por eso su cuerpo se uniría al de Naruto y el contacto seria más profundo_

_Cuando se quedaron sin aire fue necesaria la separación... y al mirarse sonrieron..._

_**-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**_

_El grito y los murmullos los ayudaron a percatarse en donde estaban; Uzumaki se sonrojó de sobre manera y evitó por completo la mirada del Uchiha; tenía ganas de correr y gritar de lo feliz que estaba… pero recordó el L.H.O. (Lugar Hora y Ocasión), así que organizo la fila de quienes besarían_

_Pero ese beso... le había gustado mucho..._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (Pov`s Naruto)**

**-Sí…-** dije finalmente **- Sí lo recuerdo...**

**-¿Y el beso?- **acortó más distancia entre los dos-** ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Sí... -**ya tenía su espada en mis manos… podía matarle cuando quisiera...

-**Antes de que claves la espada en mi cuerpo... quiero un último beso**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Quiero morir... con el sabor de tus labios en mi boca...-** nuestros cuerpos ya estaban juntos

Estaba… asustado… traté de correr pero me sujetó las muñecas

**-¿Por qué huyes? Lo que te pido es simple... luego aceptaré la muerte**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-** traté de decir-** ¿Y que va a pasar con Itachi-san? ¿Qué pasará con tu venganza?**

**-Confieso que eso aún me interesa... pero no puedo continuar sin ti...-** sujetó mi mentón y me obligó a mirarle... como aquella vez**- Sin ti... ya no puedo continuar...**

**-Mientes...**

**-¿Eso crees?- **se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro-** Es una pena...-** y me besó

...

…

Era un roce, un delicioso roce... como el de aquella vez...

Toda mi furia se esfumó, mi duda y mi tristeza… ya no me importó nada...

Solo sabía que Sasuke me estaba besando...

Al principio no tenía idea de qué hacer… estaba tan sorprendido y tan feliz que me paralicé...

La idea de nuestras muertes desapareció...

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… ¡¡tenía tanto miedo de que fuera un sueño y desapareciera!!

Tal vez en verdad era un sueño...

…

Lo besé con desesperación...

…

Si esto era un sueño quería que durara para siempre...

...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

POV´S SASUKE

Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello...

…

el beso y el contacto se profundizó…

…

…

Realmente no esperaba que me correspondiera… creí que en cualquier momento se burlaría de mí y me mataría...

Lo último era comprensible… pero sus risas eran algo que no hubiera podido soportar

Pero, al contrario de todo, ahí estábamos: besándonos con desesperación y acariciándonos por encima de la ropa...

Él abrió su boca y metí mi lengua en ella… ¡¡era tan dulce!! La saboreé con ansias y recorrí cada centímetro de ella… ¡¡¡y qué decir de su lengua!!! Era tan deliciosa, traviesa, juguetona...

Lo pegué más a mi cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura...

Nuestros miembros se rozaron tan placenteramente que Naruto soltó un pequeño gemido… aunque terminó por morir en mi boca

Empecé a sentirme mareado, señal de que necesitaba Oxígeno…

Nos separamos...

**-Gracias** – me separé de él – **Eso era lo único que quería... cuando gustes puedes matarme**

Me miró serio... apretó el mango de la espada

**-Entonces.... ¿es todo? ¿No vas a decirme nada más?** – caminó hacia mí y colocó la punta de Chokuto en mi garganta **- ¿No vas a decir algo para salvar tu vida?**

**-No tengo nada que decir...**

**-¿Y que tal "Perdóname"? – **recargó un poco más la punta del arma **- ¡¿No se te ocurrió decir eso?! ¿Qué tal disculparte por todo lo que has hecho? ¡¡DISCULPARTE POR LO QUE ME HAS HECHO A MI!!! ¡¡A TU MEJOR AMIGO!!!**

Tenía razón: era justo que me disculpara con él, que me arrepintiera e implorara perdón...

…

Antes ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado: era demasiado orgulloso y mi ego jamás me lo permitía… no importaban las circunstancias…

Ahora ya no importaba… no desde que me di cuenta que nada valía la pena si no tenía a alguien con quien compartirlo: mi felicidad, mis logros, mis desdichas... nada valía si no tenía a Naruto...

…

…

Siempre estuve enamorado de él: me encantaba su sonrisa, su terquedad, su alegría... todo lo que él era: un chico alegre y terco

Muchas veces quise decirle mis sentimientos… pero eso hubiera provocado que se alejara de mí. Además él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura; quería ser Hokage... lo que quiero decir es que él tenía demasiado cosas en qué pensar como para tomarme en serio

Y cuando conocí a Orochimaru retomé mi verdadero objetivo: Uchiha Itachi. Su ofrecimiento de poder era algo que yo necesitaba… no podía darme el lujo de rechazarlo

Pero tampoco quería aceptarlo para permanecer al lado de Naruto...

Curiosamente, aunque admiraba y quería a ese niño, me sentía inferior y débil: él estaba volviéndose más fuerte y no podía alcanzarlo… yo entrenaba y entrenaba pero no podía hacer nada... y fue cuando lo odié... ¡no! más bien me odiaba a mi mismo por ser inferior… ¡¡se suponía que yo era un vengador!! ¡¡No podía perder ante alguien así!!

En ese momento todo se perdió…

…

…

Luché con él en este mismo valle…

…

Me rogaba que regresara a la Aldea, ¡¡rogaba que estuviera a su lado!!! Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida...

Pero era tarde...

**-¡¿No vas a decir nada, Sasuke?!** – su voz me devolvió a la realidad **- ¡¡¿No vas a tratar de salvar tu vida?!!** – recargó aún más a Chokuto; sentí una punzada de dolor **- ¡¡¿No me pedirás perdón?!! ¿O es que tu ego no te lo permite? ¡¡NO ME EXTRAÑARIA!!**

**-Si yo me disculpara... no me perdonarías: lo sé** – dejé de sentir dolor en la garganta… al parecer había retirado la espada **– Soy un traidor, tú mismo lo dijiste... ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? ¿A pesar de todo lo que te hice?**

POV´S NARUTO

Qué curioso… Itachi-san me había preguntado lo mismo...

Suspiré...

…

…era el momento de sincerarme… si no lo hacía lo perdería otra vez... y en definitiva...

**-Sí... sí te perdonaría... todo porque...** – me aventuré a mirarlo: estaba muy sorprendido… y yo... ¡¡yo temblaba!! Pero... ¿qué había que perder?

**-¿Por qué**? – preguntó un poco ansioso... esto me dio ánimos para continuar...

**-Todo porque soy un estúpido enamorado... **

Cerré mis ojos y bajé la cabeza… no quería que viera lo rojo que me había puesto

…

… hubo silencio... mucho silencio... y eso no me gustó

**-Me alegra oír eso** – su voz se escuchaba bastante cerca... abrí mis ojos... nuestros rostros eran separados por milímetros **– Entonces... ¿me quieres?**

**-No... esa no es la palabra...**

**-¿Me amas? –** sonrió dulcemente... esto era demasiado bueno

**-Sí...**

...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

POV´S AI

Sasuke delicadamente tomó a Naruto por la cintura e inclinó su rostro para verlo mejor: estaba ligeramente sonrojado… sus hermosos ojos azules expresaban la necesidad de estar a su lado… y sus labios dibujaban una encantadora sonrisa… una sonrisa que, de ahora en adelante, sólo le pertenecería a él…

Acercó poco a poco sus labios a los del rubio… y se sellaron en un beso…

Al principio no hizo movimiento alguno: quería disfrutar la textura de esos labios, su contorno, su calidez, su suavidad…

Pero el rubio, en un movimiento inesperado, lo abrazó por el cuello provocando que Sasuke entreabriera la boca… entonces aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad: quería saborearla, disfrutarla, sentirla…

Uchiha, aunque sorprendido, le divirtió que fuera impaciente. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él…

Se aventuró a pasar sus manos por debajo de la chamarra naranja: sintió la piel caliente y suave; recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la espalda baja y su cintura ligeramente marcada

Uzumaki bajó las manos al pectoral y con timidez tocó los pezones… y recorrió la bien marcada zona

Los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle

**-¿Estás seguro?** – preguntó de improviso el Uchiha

Como respuesta recibió un beso

Sasuke recuperó el ánimo y sus labios bajaron al cuello… con cierta rudeza mordía la piel y se esmeraba en dejar marcas, que luego besaba dulcemente

Naruto daba pequeños gemidos y se dejaba hacer… cerró los ojos… ladeó la cabeza mostrando más de su hermoso cuello: así sería más fácil marcarlo

Luego de unos minutos de saborear su cuello, el Uchiha bajó el cierre de la chamarra, se la quitó y tiró a un lado; la blanca camiseta que le seguía definía perfectamente el tórax: era delgado pero con músculo, bien formado pero delicado

Notó enseguida que el pelinegro lr observaba embelesado, así que, para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes, poco a poco se quitó la camiseta y al estar su torso completamente desnudo, llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su boca y empezó a ensalivarlos… luego pasó sus dedos por su pecho mientras ponía una cara realmente linda e inocente …

Sasuke sonrió divertido: no podía creer que lo estuviera provocando de esa manera…

Así que él también se quitó la parte de arriba… se acercó y empezó a recorrer con sus labios todo su pecho: lamió y mordió dulcemente sus pezones

Uzumaki gemía y sentí su piel arder ante el contacto que mantenían; respiraba pesadamente y sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear

De pronto sintió un jalón en sus pantalones; un poco asustado observó que Uchiha estaba arrodillado en frente de su miembro y jalaba sus bóxers

**-¿Qué… que haces?** – preguntó mientras trataba de sujetar sus calzoncillos

-**Estuviste provocándome: ahora hazte responsable de tus actos** – jaló bruscamente el bóxer, descubriendo así el ya muy erecto pene

Trató de cubrirse pero sujetó sus muñecas y lo aprisionó contra un árbol…

Primero mordisqueó la punta y su lengua comenzó a lamer el grosor; poco a poco desde la punta hasta la base saboreando todo lo que podía

Naruto gemía y respiraba agitadamente; sus uñas se aferraban a la corteza del árbol… de repente Sasuke metió de lleno el miembro en su boca mordiendo levemente la base… después de unos segundos metía y sacaba el pene de a un ritmo despacio, y luego más frenético…

El rubio inconscientemente movía su cadera de adelante para atrás, como tratando de que el Uchiha saboreara lo más posible de él… y al darse cuenta colocó sus manos en la cadera de Naruto y comenzó a llevarlo a el ritmo que él quería…

Hubo un momento en que ya no pudo más: echó la cabeza para atrás y arqueó la espalda… una especie de corriente eléctrica pasó por su columna provocándole un placer indescriptible: se había venido en su boca

Éste recibió todo el semen, aunque un poco se escurría por la comisura de su boca

Se levantó y vio la cara del kitsune: estaba bañado en sudor, respirando profundamente y con los ojos cerrados

Sin aviso lo besó nuevamente, haciendo que conociera su propio sabor

Enseguida ambos se quitaron lo que les quedaba de ropa, y al estar completamente desnudos Sasuke pegó su cuerpo al de Naruto y lo abrazó fuertemente

**-Te amo… -** le susurró…

Uzumaki hundió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro y sin evitarlo unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… estaba tan feliz…

Llo besó otra vez y Naruto respondió gustoso; de pronto recargó el cuerpo del más bajo en el árbol y cargó sus piernas hasta ponerlas a la altura de su cadera, haciendo que sus miembros totalmente erectos rozaran…

Ambos comenzaron a gemir por el contacto, acompañándolos con besos y caricias

**-Ya es hora **– dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello del rubio

Este sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Abrió la boca y tres dedos se introdujeron en ella: comenzó a ensalivarlos, a meterlos y sacarlos de su boca como si se tratase de una paleta

Cuando Sasuke los consideró listos, dirigió su mano al bien formado trasero e introdujo primero un dedo; empezó a hacer pequeños círculos…

El rubio se sentía muy extraño pero la excitación era más fuerte, así que se dejó hacer y, para participar, daba mordiscos y besos al cuello del Uchiha…

Poco a poco fue introduciendo el segundo dedo, y luego el tercero.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho sacó sus dedos y de un solo movimiento metió de lleno su pene. Al mismo tiempo Naruto dio un grito y se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke: sentía mucho dolor pero también placer

Unas finísimas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos…

Al darse cuenta las lamió dulcemente y depositó un tierno beso en su boca

Varios minutos permaneció inmóvil, esperando a que se acostumbrara; por otra parte Naruto estaba muy confundido por la mezcla de sensaciones: sentía dolor pero era demasiado placentero; también estaba impresionado por las medidas del Uchiha: grueso y largo… más de la que había imaginado…

Ya más seguro comenzó el vaivén… bajó sus manos a las caderas y lo guió. El rubio se sentía mejor y cooperó todo lo que pudo…

**-Di mi nombre…** - dijo de pronto; Uzumaki se sorprendió pero no reaccionó. De pronto Sasuke dio una estocada en un punto preciso que lo hizo retorcer de puro placer**-¡Di mi nombre!** – exigió nuevamente

**-¡¡Ahhhhh!!... yo…** - volvió a dar en el punto exacto,y una nueva oleada de placer llenó su cuerpo **- ¡¡AHHH!! ¡S-Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!**

La velocidad de sus embestidas variaba: a veces eran rápidas y ligeras, otras lentas y profundas, pero siempre daba en el mismo lugar….

No resistiría por mucho tiempo

**-¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! ¡¡Más!! ¡¡Más!!** –gemía sin pudor, cosa que excitaba más al Uchiha; no podía evitar que sus uñas se aferraran a su espalda pelinegro - **¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡M-Más rápido!! –**obedecía y aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de sus estocadas -** ¡¡Sasuke!! Yo…. Yo… ¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! **– faltaba poco **- T-Te… a-amo ¡¡AAAHHHHHH!! ¡¡SASUKE!!**

**-Naruto…**

Y se vino llenando el vientre de ambos con semen; en cuanto al Uchiha, se vino enseguida de Naruto…

Lentamente sacó su miembro y cayeron exhaustos en el césped, cubriéndose con sus ropas a modo de sábana…

Naruto se recargó en el pecho de Sasuke y se acurrucó: hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo… pero sobre todo feliz…

El pelinegro respondió el gesto abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo; dio un beso en su cabellera…

**-Te amo** – dijo de pronto el Uchiha… lo miró y se topó con una sincera sonrisa

-**Yo también te amo** – contestó… **-¿T-Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Aunque todavía no hayas cumplido con tu venganza? **

**-Por supuesto…– **se acomodó de tal manera que su cuerpo estaba enfrente del de Naruto, lo abrazó –**Ya no podría estar sin ti**

Se besaron… y finalmente cayeron en brazos de Morfeo…

...

* * *

¡Vamos! Pido un poco de consideración con mi intento de Lemon... fue uno de los primeros que escribí...

¡El siguiente capítulo es el final! ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Que le dirá la Hokage? ¡¿Itachi se quedará con los brazos cruzados?! ¡¿Acaso se robará a Naruto para irse juntos al país del Té?! Jejejejejejejeje


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

**-¿Dónde pongo esto?**

**-En la sala**

**-¿Y esto?**

**-En el cuarto **

**-¿Y la ropa?**

**-En el clóset **

**-¿Y…?**

**-¡¡Primero acomoda todo eso!! –** interrumpió**- ¡¿De que sirve que te diga dónde va cada cosa si de todos modos se te va a olvidar?! ¡Arregla todo tu reguero y luego me preguntas!**

Uy… ya lo hice enojar… jejejeje es divertido hacerlo enojar

Ha pasado un mes desde que intenté… bueno… suicidarme… y luego de que me salvara (¿"salvara" es la palabra correcta?) regresamos a la Aldea y me explicaron todo: fue coincidencia que Sasuke llegara al escondite de Akatsuki cuando extraían a Kyubi; me salvó para atraer a Itachi-san y finalmente pelear con él (eso, fracamente, ya lo sabía)

Pero en su enfrentamiento se dio cuenta de lo necesario que yo era (y soy) en su vida, por eso entró en un estado de angustia cuando Itachi-san clavó su espada en mí y perdí la conciencia

Peleó todo lo que pudo pero, a punto de ser derrotado, su hermano salió corriendo y escapó… al parecer llegaban refuerzos de Konoha. Ellos nos trajeron a la Aldea y curaron nuestras heridas… bueno, las de él…

Cuando quiso hablar conmigo entró a la habitación y me vio dormido… me besó… pero era una sensación totalmente diferente (eso dijo), supo enseguida que algo no andaba bien y sin más ni más clavó a Chokuto en el cuerpo… que enseguida se desvaneció: había eliminado al Kage Bushin

Salió a buscarme… Y luego sintió un enorme chackra que crecía a las afueras del País del Fuego

Recorrió muchos kilómetros hasta toparse con la barrera. Comprobó que, al contacto, producía toques eléctricos…

Se acercó a los extremos y logró ver otros Kage Bushin. Atacó…

**_"-Katon, Goukakyo no Jutsu_**

**_-Alejate_**

**_-No puedes hacer nada_**

**_-Chidori Nagashi" _**

Con este ataque produjo una especie de corto circuito haciendo que desapareciera, al igual que los Bushin…

Y el resto ya lo saben…

También Tsunade-obacha me explicó que Sasuke, cuando nos trajeron inconscientes, habló con ella y acordaron que podría regresar… con varias condiciones de por medio…

*Haría misiones de rango D

*Sin sueldo durante 1 año

*Limpieza de calles por 6 meses

*Su rango se rebajaría a Genin

*Ser saco de prácticas (literalmente) para los niños de la Academia

Y así continuaba la lista...

Aún así aceptó

Luego de eso… ¡me pidió que me mudara con él! decía que quería que viviéramos bajo el mismo techo y… que ya no quería estar sin mí… (sí, yo también me pregunto desde cuándo se volvió tan sincero y cursi, jejeje)

Por eso estábamos discutiendo hace rato: porque estaba acomodando mis cosas

**-¿Ya terminaste?** – preguntó realmente enojado

**-Ya casi**

**-Uzumaki Naruto **–se oyó una voz desde la ventana**- La Hokage solicita tu presencia en el campo de entrenamiento No. 3**

Era un ANBU… con la máscara de un zorro

**-Ya voy…**

Salí por la ventana… iba a alcanzarlo cuando me detuvo un agarre

**-¿Qué haces, Sasuke?**

**-¿Crees que voy a acomodar todo esto yo solo?**

**-Pero Tsunade-obacha quiere verme**

**-¡Quiero que regreses pronto! ¡Yo no voy a acomodar todas tus cosas!**

**-¿Por qué no eres más sincero? –** sonreí **– Quieres que regrese pronto porque me extrañarás, ¿verdad?**

Le di un beso sin darle tiempo de responder. Me zafé de su agarre…

**-Luego te veo**

Y salí de la casa…

Rápidamente me dirigí al campo… aunque algo me pareció raro: ¿Por qué me citaba en ése lugar si siempre me llamba a la oficina? No tenía sentido… aún así continué

Cuando llegué todo estaba en silencio… y no había rastro de Tsunade-obacha…

**-Qué raro… -** me dije **– Ella nunca es así…**

**-Hola… Naruto-kun…** - dijo de repente una voz detrás de mí…

Sentí un escalofrío… pero no me inminuté…

**-Hola… Itachi-san –** volteé a verlo; sonreí

Y ahí estaba Uchiha Itachi: saludándome y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado

**-Es bueno verte tan repuesto**

**-Han pasado muchas cosas **

**-Me alegra que ya no estés con tus tonterías de querer morir**

**-Todo fue gracias a usted…**

No dijo nada… sin embargo no parecía sorprendido

**-¿Por qué lo hizo?** – me acerqué un poco **-¿Por qué influenció a Sasuke de volver conmigo?**

**-Yo no lo diría de esa manera… más bien hice que se diera cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba…**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por pelear con ambos**

**-¿A que se refiere?**

**-Sigues siendo igual de ingenuo **– acarició mi mejilla **– Lo hice porque quiero pelear con ambos**

**-¿Eh?**

**-Contigo porque tienes a Kyuubi… con Sasuke porque tiene que vengar al Clan – **se alejó un poco; me dio la espalda **– Estaba frustrado porque… tu captura había sido demasiado fácil, ¡se suponía que eras el Jinchuuriki más poderoso de todos! ¡No iba a aceptar una victoria tan mediocre!… y si morías Sasuke se hubiera dejado llevar por el dolor y, sin estar listo, pelearía conmigo… tal como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?**

**-¿En serio fue por eso?**

**-¡Claro!** – me miró y sonrió **– Sólo fue por eso** – se acercó a mi oído y susurró **– Prepárate, Naruto-kun: la próxima vez que nos veamos uno de los dos morirá…**

Sentí… un gran vacío… ¿no podría ser de otra manera?

**-No quiero…**

**-Es nuestro destino… **

**-¡Pero…!**

**-A mí también me hubiera gustado que fuera diferente…** – se acercó a mi rostro… y depositó un tierno y casto beso en mis labios…

…

… sin dudar le correspondí…

…

Luego tomó distancia y volvió a sonreír… pero muy triste…

**– Me hubiera gustado que fuera muy diferente**

Y desapareció…

…

…

Sin perder tiempo regresé a la casa de Sasuke…

…

…

… no quería que las cosas fueran así…

…

… no tenía sentido… no después de todo lo que pasó

**-¡Hola! ¡Ya llegué!** – dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza

**-¿Qué quería la Hokage?**

**-Bueno… quería que mañana fuera a la Academia a asesorar los entrenamientos -**mentí

**-¿En serio?** – me miró curioso

**-De verdad…** - le di la espalda…

Pero, de repente, ya me encontraba en el piso… y Sasuke estaba arriba de mí. Me besó…

**-Te amo, tonto**

**-Yo también, idiota**– lo abracé…

… a pesar de todo quería más a este idiota que nada… por encima de todo, incluso de mí…

…

Aunque… ¿Hubiera sido mejor que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes? No lo sé…

Pero hay algo curioso: los besos de Itachi y de Sasuke se parecen… mucho…

...

¿Qué pasaría cuando ambos se enfrentaran? ¡¿Cuándo uno de los dos muriera a manos del otro?! No quería ni imaginarlo…

Lo peor… es que daría la vida para salvar a cualquiera de los dos…

Ojala no llegara el momento… que Dios me diera la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas entre ellos… pero no siempre escucha…

…

**-Naruto...**

**-¿Hm?**

Por ahora sólo puedo amar a Sasuke... rezar diariamente por el bienestar de Itachi-san... e implorarle a cualquier divinidad que congele el tiempo

**-Estaba pensando... que será genial ir a comer ramen, por los viejos tiempos, ¿que dices?**

**-Suena bien**

Si tan sólo alguno me escuchara

**-¿Pero vamos a dejar las cosas así? Me refiero a mi equipaje**

**-Podemos acomodarlo luego... no es como si se fuera a escapar o algo parecido, ¿verdad?**

**-¡Entonces vamos!**

Ojala... algún día pudiéramos comer los tres juntos

...

...

Ojalá... algún día...

FIN

____________

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta el final. Sé que fue algo largo y hasta cierto punto agotador, pero significa mucho para mí que aguantaran XD

El final no está bien trabajado... pero fue lo que pude hacer. Me agradó mucho la insinuación de ItaNaru y creo que eso le puso emoción. También me hubiera gustado que huyeran al País del Té, sin embargo hubiera sido salirme drásticamente de la trama.

¿Segunda parte? ¿Capitulo extra? no creo que haya... pero puede que trabaje en algo con Itachi, no es seguro n_nU

En fin. Gracias, mucas gracias, miles d gracias por todo.

Lamentablemente ya no nos veremos por aquí... no en SasuNaru: confieso que siempre me ha desagradado Sasuke y prefiero verlo castrado y muerto que otra cosa... ¿entonces por qué hice un fic SasuNaru? fácil: por ser la pareja más común y fácil de todas. Fue bueno para empezar y conocer mejor el carácter de los personajes principales.

Y ahora me dedicaré al ItaNaru... ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Adiós, y a los que les gusta al Uchiha mayor con Uzumaki, nos veremos por aquella sección


End file.
